Two Heart, Two Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Selalu ada hukuman dalam setiap perlakuan. Naruto Namikaze dengan tega membagi cinta yang ia miliki untuk dua gadis sekaligus. Ia mencintai mereka dan tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka, tapi tak ia sangka pada akhirnya tak satupun bisa ia miliki. Keduanya lepas begitu saja, karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada wanita yang mau dibagi dua/Pair NaruSaku x NaruIno/romance&humor


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : NaruIno & NaruSaku. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & Humor. Warning : Out Of Character. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Two Heart, Two Love**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Sepasang jempol dengan kulit sedikit kasar itu tengah menyentuh keyboard ponsel. Mengetikan beberapa kalimat panjang untuk membalas pesan dari seseorang. Disisi lain, seorang gadis blonde tampak sibuk memilah beberapa buku yang tertata rapi dalam rak khusus.

 _Aqumarine_ indah itu berbinar kala mendapati Novel yang sejak tadi dicari dalam selipan buku lainnya. Kebetulan stok Novel itu sudah habis, mengharuskan mereka menyusuri beberapa Toko demi mendapatkannya.

Setelah Toko yang keempat barulah mereka berhasil menemukan Novel yang tengah trendi itu.

Sayangnya, Novel itu terletak jauh di tempat yang paling tinggi. Jika tidak diamati dengan mata yang jeli, sampai dunia terbalik sekalipun Novel itu tak kan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menjijitkan kaki, namun tetap saja usahanya gagal karena tinggi badan yang tak memadai. Ia berdecak sebal.

"Sayang, tolong ambilkan yang itu." Ino menunjuk ke arah Novel yang diinginkan.

"..." Tidak terdengar sahutan dari sang kekasih.

Ino menoleh kebelakang, membuat ia mendengus seketika saat mendapati sang kekasih sedang sibuk dengan ponsel genggam.

Kepala pirang itu sedang menunduk— menatap layar ponsel.

 **Baiklah, nanti siang aku jemput.**

Gadis berkuncir tinggi itu mengerutkan kening. "Siapa yang minta jemput?" Diam-diam ia membaca isi pesan mereka. Entah siapa yang menjadi awan bicara sang kekasih.

Naruto tersentak begitu mendapat pertanyaan sekaligus teguran. "O..ohh. Ini dari Onii-Chan." Jawabnya gugup.

Mata Ino menyipit. "Kau pasti bohong." Ia curiga sebab sejak tadi Naruto lebih banyak diam, saat ia bicara hanya deheman atau sahutan singkat yang menjadi tanggapan.

Naruto gelagapan, tetapi ia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri. "Tidak, kau boleh cek sendiri." Tanpa ragu ia menyerahkan ponsel genggam miliknya kepada Ino.

Dan tentunya gadis itu tidak membuang kesempatan. Menerima ponsel milik Naruto lalu mengecek history perpesanan.

 **Aku ingin makan siang di luar.**

 **From :** _ **Onii-Chan.**_

Bukti singkat itu belum cukup kuat yang membuat kecurigaan masih melingkupi Ino. "Seperti kencan begitu?"

Naruto cengengesan. "Yap! Kencan antar saudara."

"Aku ikut."

Pemuda itu berhenti menebar cengir. "...tak masalah bagiku, tapi apa kau tidak malu bergabung bersama tiga pria sedangkan dirimu wanita sendirian."

Ino mendesah. "Memangnya dengan siapa saja?"

"Nagato dan Yahiko." Keduanya kakak Naruto, sedangkan dirinya Putra Namikaze yang paling kecil.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak ikut." Akhirnya Ino mengalah. Jika ikut hanya akan membuat dirinya malu sendiri, terlebih ia tak begitu dekat dengan para kakak muda itu.

Naruto menyentuh pucuk kepala Ino. "Jangan sedih begitu _love_ , kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan, apalagi cuma makan bersama." Ia mengacak rambut pirang itu dengan gemas.

Sontak saja, perlakuan manis Naruto menimbulkan garis-garis rona di pipi Ino. "...karena hari ini kita tidak bisa berduaan, maka berjanjilah kepadaku kalau besok waktumu hanya untuk diriku." Pintanya dengan manja.

"Aku janji kepadamu, Ino sayang..."

Tidak cukup kalau cuma janji, maka dari itu Ino mengajak kait kelingking. "Janji." Ia tak ingin Naruto ingkar lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Kemarin hari Naruto mengajak Ino untuk pulang bersama, nyatanya dia malah sudah menghilang duluan meninggalkan kampus sebelum kelas Ino selesai.

Lalu di hari yang sebelum-sebelumnya lagi Naruto ingkar janji juga. Awalnya mereka sudah menentukan jam untuk kencan, selang beberapa jam setelah Ino berdandan, pesan masuk yang datang dari Naruto membuat kecewa berat saat membacanya.

Katanya mengantarkan sang Nenek ke Rumah Sakit untuk cek rutin. Beliau terkena penyajit jantung, perlu waspada dan menjalani terapi agar lekas pulih.

Jika seorang berkuasa yang terlibat, maka Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah. Demi kesehatan beliau ia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan sang kekasih bahagia.

Naruto selalu bisa memberi alasan masuk akal agar terhindar dari kesalahan yang memicu amukan gila.

Ino bisa kapan saja kesetanan kalau sampai salah memberi informasi.

"Ini?"

Wajah Ino berseri. "Iya iya yang itu." Tubuhnya melompat-lompat kecil karena rasa girang yang berlebihan.

Dengan mudahnya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan Novel yang menjadi incaran Ino. Badannya tinggi dan berotot diatas rata-rata, suatu kelebihan setelah paras tampan yang ia miliki.

Sosok yang sempurna sehingga tak mengherankan lagi apabila mempunyai kekasih lebih dari satu.

 **x X x**

Jade cerah itu menatap ke arah pergelangan tangan, dimana saat ini sebuah alorji melingkar manis disana. Jarum mungil milik alorji itu menunjuk tepat ke arah angka satu, sementara jarum yang paling kecil menetap pada angka lima belas.

"...terlambat sepuluh menit." Bibir ranum itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tak lama setelah bergumam, sebuah motor ninja dengan warna hitam kilap memasuki area kampus— tempat Sakura berdiri menunggu.

Gadis _bubble gum_ itu tersenyum bahagia hingga menyipitkan kedua mata. Akhirnya kekasih tercinta yang kedatangannya dinantikan sejak bermenit-menit sudah tiba dengan selamat.

Sosok yang mengenakan mantel _orange_ pucat itu menghentikan kendaraan tepat dihadapan Sakura, lantas membuka helm hitam yang melindungi kepala.

"Maaf Saku, tadi ada kemacetan kecil saat aku menuju kesini."

Alasan murahan yang kerap dilontarkan. Tapi perlu diketahui, jika terlambat datang selama beberapa menit maka sudah bisa dipastikan keberadaan Naruto. Tentu saja bersama Ino, begitu pula sebaliknya. Apabila terlambat atau bahkan gagal bertemu, beratus-ratus persen yakin Naruto sedang bersama Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti." Balasnya.

Naruto menyerahkan helm kepada Sakura. "Berangkat sekarang?" Tawarnya.

Gadis itu menerima helm pemberian sang kekasih. "Di tempat biasa." Ia lalu naik ke atas motor elegan tersebut.

"Okay _Princess_." Sakura terkikik geli. Untuk menjaga keselamatan, ia menggunakan pinggang Naruto sebagai tempat pegangan. Melingkarkan tangan disana dengan pelukan erat, tak lupa menyandarkan kepala di punggung lebar itu.

Cukup menyulitkan memiliki dua kekasih sekaligus, tapi Naruto tidak berdaya kalau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

Ino Yamanaka cantik, feminim, seksi, bohai, rambut panjang dan genit apabila kepada Naruto. Ketahuilah bahwa ia suka dengan wanita agresif.

Sedangkan Sakura manis, seksi, bohai juga iya, unik, pemilik jidat lebar seperti lapangan bandara dan dia juga tsundere tingkat akut.

Selain agresif Naruto juga suka dengan wanita tsundere seperti Sakura, yang terkadang bisa membuat gemas saat menghadapi sikap munafiknya.

Awal pertemuan mereka disini, saling mengenal juga disini, hari jadian juga disini lalu makan siang bersama juga disini.

Di sebuah warung sederhana dengan berbagai macam menu makanan.

Dalam beberapa makanan lezat yang ada hanya satu kesukaan Naruto bila makan di _Ichiraku_ , yaitu ramen jumbo. Selain bibir Sakura dan Ino, melahap ramen juga terasa nikmat.

Ketiganya sama-sama nikmat dan menggiurkan.

Sakura terkikik. Cepat sekali cara Naruto menyantap ramen, sampai-sampai kuah pedasnya tertinggal disudut bibir. Ia segera menghentikan ketika suapan yang kesekian kali nyaris melesak ke dalam mulut sang kekasih.

"Naru, kalau makan pelan-pelan nanti kau bisa tersedak." Tak biasanya Naruto makan setamak itu.

Naruto meringis. "...aku lapar sekali." Tuturnya disela menerima perlakuan Sakura. Sudut bibirnya mendapat sentuhan lembut dari selembar tisu, benda yang digunakan untuk menyeka sisa dari kuah ramen.

"Lapar boleh tapi jangan seperti anak kecil."

Gadis itu cerewet, salah satu daya tarik yang membuat Naruto terpikat. Ia cinta kepada Sakura Haruno, dan ia juga cinta kepada Ino Yamanaka.

Kedua gadis perawan yang ingin Naruto jadikan Istri dan Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Tuhan tidak melarang kaum adam berpoligami.

 **x X x**

 **Ceklek.**

Pandangan mereka bertemu, _aqumarine_ dan _emerald_. Keduanya saling memberi senyum sebagai salam pertemuan.

"Ino- _Pig_!" Sakura menarik gadis itu lalu ia peluk.

Tentunya Ino membalas pelukan Sakura, gadis manis yang merupakan sahabat masa kecil namun sangat disayangkan sekali mereka terpisah karena menuntut ilmu pendidikan di gedung kampus yang berbeda.

Ino di University Konoha, sementara Sakura di University Akatsuki. Terlalu jauh untuk sering-sering bertemu saat berada di kampus, untuk itu kalau tidak Sakura pasti Ino yang main ke rumah.

"Kemana saja kau? Sudah satu minggu tidak main ke rumahku." Pertanyaan menyertai langkah Sakura. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ino menghela nafas. "Susunan ksripsi membuat aku merasa seperti dalam penjara." Keluhnya. Jangan pikir mudah menjadi mahasiswi.

Sakura tergelak. Keluhan Ino terdengar lucu.

"Jidat, dimana Paman dan Bibi?" Ino meniti anak tangga— mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Keluar kota, makanya aku memintamu datang."

Sekarang Ino mengerti. "...kau ingin aku menemanimu, begitu?"

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh kebelakang lantas memperlihatkan cengir lebar di wajah. "Ehehehe... aku takut sendirian."

Ino mendengus. "Sendirian bagaimana, kan ada Sasori-NiiChan?" Ia pikir Sakura melupakan keberadaan kakak merahnya itu.

Mendengar nama sang kakak, kala itu juga merubah raut wajah Sakura. Tanpa Ino ketahui ia tengah memasang wajah sebal. "Mahluk menyebalkan itu bisa kapan saja pulang ke rumah, dan aku tidak tahu jam serta waktu tertentu dia pulang." Gerutunya.

Kebiasaan Sasori Haruno ialah pergi keluar rumah. Menginap di rumah teman, lima hari atau satu minggu sekali baru pulang. Mereka sekumpulan pria-pria nakal yang gemar menyempiti kamar kos teman.

Sakura menoleh lagi, namun kali ini menatap Ino dengan mata nakal. "Ne~ apa jangan-jangan kedatanganmu kesini mau mendekati Onii-Chan~" Godanya.

Wajah Ino memucat. "Jidat, aku sudah punya kekasih tahu!" Ia tak membenarkan tuduhan Sakura. Enak saja, jelas-jelas ia sudah memiliki Naruto— si tampan yang seksi. Matanya tajam seperti mata elang, daya tarik yang membuat hati Ino meleleh layaknya kutub utara yang meleleh karena keajaiban alam.

Naruto seperti mutiara yang berkilau dari dasar lautan. Memukau dan sangat diinginkan.

"Kenalkan aku dengan kekasihmu." Sakura menyelonong masuk ke kamar, disusul oleh sang sahabat.

Bibir Ino mengerucut. "Tidak boleh!" Tolaknya secara mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa?"

Ino duduk ditepian ranjang, sementara itu Sakura sedang mengambil laptop. "...kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta kalau melihat kekasihku."

Sakura tertawa— geli. Itu berlebihan. "Hee, kau pikir cuma kekasihmu saja yang tampan." Ia menyerahkan laptop kepada Ino lalu giliran mengambil tablet. "...kekasihku yang paling tampan, bahkan lebih sempurna dari seorang Pangeran."

"Kekasihku Pangeran tertampan diatas Pangeran lainnya." Ino tidak mau kalah, terlebih lagi yang ia katakan sungguh nyata. "Sangking tampannya Pangeranku, setiap hari aku harus berjuang mati-matian melindungi dia dari wanita-wanita nakal yang menginginkan kekasihku."

"Pfftt..." Tawa yang tertahan itu membuat dengusan kesal terdengar dari belakang Sakura. "Ino- _Pig_ , pujianmu terlalu berlebihan." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ino semakin memonyongkan bibir. "Sudah aku duga kau pasti tidak percaya. Perlu melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri baru kau akan bungkam." Ia kesal karena tak mendapat kepercayaan.

"Cukup mendengarnya saja sudah membuat aku bungkam." Sakura terkekeh. Senang sekali mengolok Ino.

"Jangan hanya meledekku, coba jelaskan sesempurna apa kekasihmu..."

"Eemm... Kalau soal sempurna itu memang nyata, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti yang terjadi dibelakangku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Kami beda kampus." Inilah yang selalu ia sesali. Sungguh sayang mereka terpisah di kampus yang berbeda. "Aku tak pernah tahu yang dia lakukan, atau yang orang-orang itu lakukan kepada kekasihku."

"Oh kasihan." Giliran Ino mengolok Sakura, tapi walau bagaimanapun ia juga sedih mendengarnya.

"Kalau datang menjemputku, mata-mata nakal selalu melirik kekasihku. Mereka seperti menginginkan kekasihku dengan menatap dia seperti hendak menelanjangi."

Ino terbahak. Siapa sangka gadis manis itu bisa juga bicara berlebihan.

"Tidak heran juga sih, soalnya kekasih itu seksi dan menggoda. Dia persis seperti model _hollywood_ papan atas." Pipi Sakura bersemu. Ia pernah menyentuh perut Naruto, membuat tubuhnya panas dingin saat merasakan roti sobek milik Naruto.

Menggiurkan dan membuat lapar. Jika tidak ingat dengan dosa karena berzinah, Sakura tak kan segan-segan menyeret Naruto masuk ke kamar lalu menghempasnya diatas kasur empuk.

Setelah menghempasnya, giliran menelanjangi. Dari baju, celana dan boxernya. Sesudah itu barulah mereka memulai cumbuan mesra di tengah-tengah cahaya lilin, sementara rembulan malam hanya bisa mengintip melalui celah gorden.

Kalau sudah menikah Sakura ingin melakukan semua itu bersama Naruto.

"Huwaa...!"

 **Bukh!**

Sakura menghempas tubuh. Ia raih bantal lalu digunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba bersemu. Bayangan-bayangan kotor itu membuat ia malu kepada diri sendiri.

Ino terheran-heran melihat tingkah gila Sakura, hingga melupakan niatnya yang ingin bertanya mengenai kampus mereka.

Dimana kekasih Sakura kuliah?

Sayangnya Ino benar-benar lupa.

 **x X x**

 **Maaf Naru sayang, aku sedang di rumah teman.**

Membacanya membuat desahan Naruto lolos dari belah bibirnya yang tipis. Rencana ia ingin mengajak Ino jalan-jalan, kemudian mengajaknya mojok lalu mencium-cium bibir sembari meraba-raba anggota tubuh.

Mereka cukup sering melakukan perbuatan dosa itu, bahkan bersama Sakura sekalipun. Hanya dosa sedikit selama tidak kebobolan.

Naruto terkekeh sendiri. Kedua gadis bohai itu telah menjadikan dirinya seperti lelaki brengsek.

Tidak terlalu brengsek.

 **Tidak bisa sayang, aku harus menjaga rumah selama Tou-Chan dan Kaa-Chan pergi ke luar kota.**

Kecewa yang kedua kali. Ino tidak bisa keluar, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Sejak kapan dunia menjadi semenyebalkan ini?

"Argghh...!" Naruto mengacak rambut. Ia frustasi karena keadaan ini.

"Hoi, kau kenapa?" Sasuke meletakan minuman kaleng di meja. Sengaja ia sajikan untuk Naruto.

"I'm fine." Itu jawaban dusta . Naruto meraih minuman kaleng pemberian Sasuke lalu ia buka untuk meneguk isinya.

Sasuke acuh setelah ber'oh' dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Berbagi sofa panjang bersama sang _partner_ apartement. "Enak punya pacar dua sekaligus?"

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Uhukk!"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat pemuda rubah itu tersedak oleh minuman mengandung gas, memberi rasa perih pada hidung.

Naruto mengerang sembari menekan hidung. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah datar sang Uchiha muda. "...aku melihatnya sendiri." Ia menaikan kaki kanan diatas kaki kiri. "Kau kencan dengan gadis dari kampus Akatsuki, yang warna rambutnya merah mudah seperti permen kapas."

Naruto mengecurutkan bibir. Sudah seketat itu menjaga hubungannya dengan Sakura, tetap saja terkuak. Beruntung Sasuke yang tahu, sebab kalau laki-laki lain bisa menjadi ancaman bagi dirinya dan Ino.

Soal hubungan, sedikit lebih lama mengenal Ino sebelum Sakura. Naruto bersama Ino sudah lima bulan.

"Siapa nama wanita simpananmu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto. "Oh, dia unik ternyata." Kini ia tahu alasan Naruto yang sangat setia itu berani mendua. Naruto suka wanita unik dan Sakura termasuk wanita unik dengan parasnya yang manis, rambut seperti bunga musim semi dan nama sesuai dengan keunikannya.

"Kenal dari mana kalian? Bisa-bisanya berpacaran padahal berbeda kampus."

Pria berkumis layaknya kucing itu menyandarkan tengkuk pada sofa. "Cinta tak memandang jarak. Kami saling mencintai, adanya jarak tak menjadi penghalang bagi kami." Jawabnya sedetail mungkin agar Sasuke tidak meremehkan.

Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menikmati minuman berwadah kaleng yang ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa, siapa yang akan kau pilih diantara kedua gadis itu?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan wajah bertekuk. "Seakan kau mengharapkan hal buruk itu terjadi."

Sasuke menaikan kedua kaki miliknya lalu bersila. "Firasatku mengatakan hal buruk itu benar-benar akan terjadi." Inilah suatu kelebihan dalam dirinya.

Lelaki dengan gaya rambut layaknya bokong ayam itu mendapat sebuah anugerah, yaitu dapat merasakan yang akan terjadi di kedepannya. Seperti memprediksi waktu.

Naruto was-was sebab yang Sasuke rasakan jarang sekali meleset, atau mungkin memang tidak pernah meleset.

"Kau serius!?"

Kali ini _onyx_ kelam itu melirik sang sahabat. "Berhati-hatilah karena jika wanita mengamuk dunia ini bisa kiamat."

Kontan saja, peringatan Sasuke justru membuat Naruto semakin takut. Ia kesal dan langsung melemparkan bantalan sofa tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

 **Pluk.**

Bantal petak segi empat itu berhasil mencium wajah tampan Putra bungsu Uchiha. "Sekali saja jangan meramal masa depan, kau membuat semua orang takut tahu!"

Sasuke mendekap bantal tadi. "Mana bisa. Perasaan itu singgah secara tiba-tiba, seakan memaksaku untuk memberitahukan semua itu."

Naruto berdesis. "Sebaiknya ramal kehidupanmu sendiri."

"Itulah keanehannya." Sasuke menyanggah dagu menggunakan bantal dalam dekapan. "...aku tak bisa meramal hidupku sendiri." Ia mengeluh.

 _Shappire_ tajam itu berputar malas. "Bakatmu ada kekurangannya juga." Ia beranggapan bahwa yang Sasuke miliki itu adalah bakat. Bakat yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh penuntut ilmu di kampus mereka.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh, sementara menendang-nendang Sasuke— memaksanya untuk bergeser. "Kalau soal pilih memilih, aku ingin pilih kedua-duanya."

Sasuke mendelik. "Dasar tamak!" Kelopak disana mengatup. "Apa salahnya berbagi denganku."

 **SRING!**

Seperti _mangekyou sharingan_ , mata Naruto langsung berkilat tajam. "Jangan bilang kau tidak sayang lagi dengan nyawamu?" Pemilik _Shappire_ itu menyeringai samar ala-ala _psikopat_.

Sasuke bergidik. "Ak-aku hanya bercanda." Ia benci dengan tatapan membunuh itu.

Naruto bukan _psikopat_ , tapi dia bisa memperagakan diri seperti _psikopat_ sungguhan. Ketahuilah, _psikopat_ adalah mahluk yang paling menyeramkan di muka bumi. _Psikopat_ bukan manusia bukan pula setan.

Jawaban Sasuke mendapat respons melalui mata. Tidak lagi menatap tajam, kini _shappire_ milik mahluk pirang itu kembali bersemayam dibalik kelopak.

Terdengar helaan nafas. Sasuke mengelus dada karena tadi ia sempat terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto. Baginya itu reaksi yang berlebihan.

Namun jika memang bisa, Sasuke ingin memiliki salah satu diantara harem Naruto. Ia juga suka gadis unik seperti kekasih simpanan Naruto.

Sasuke akui Naruto memang beruntung. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, ia juga punya seorang kekasih. Wanita centil, manis, putih mulus, rambut merah, pakai kacamata, unik dan seksi.

Type wanita mereka berdua tidaklah sembarangan.

 **x X x**

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Dengan senyum bahagia Sakura memperlihatkan tiga jemari miliknya kepada Ino. "Tiga bulan lebih empat hari." Jawaban itu tertuai seadanya.

Ino yang awalnya duduk kini menelungkupkan badan. Ikut berbaring disebelah Sakura. "Mana fotonya, aku ingin lihat."

Sakura lekas membuka folder dalam laptop. "Dia satu kampus denganmu."

"Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku dilarang datang, karena kekasihku tidak suka kalau aku berjalan jauh-jauh dan saat sampai dikampus para lelaki melirikku." Senyum geli melukis wajah Sakura ketika mengingat larangan Naruto apabila ia hendak menyusul ke kampus. "...dia bisa mengamuk seperti siluman rubah yang pernah aku baca dalam buku sejarah."

Ino tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Kekasih kita sama overnya." Ia terkikik. Mengenai _over protective_ , jadi mengingatkannya kepada Naruto. Lelaki itu over kelewat over, sehingga jika sang kekasih mendapat lirikan— tergila-gila ia akan langsung mengamuki si pelaku di tempat itu juga, saat itu juga.

Tentu saja orang marah bila kekasihnya mendapat tatapan jatuh cinta secara terang-terangan.

"Siapa namanya?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Sakura hendak langsung menjawab, namun urung ketika sudah menemukan kumpulan foto mereka. Ada puluhan foto untuk di lihat.

"Jangan jatuh cinta ya~"

Ino menilik layar laptop milik Sakura. "Itu tidak akan terj..." Mulutnya ternganga karena kalimat yang terhenti. "...di." Kedua matanya melebar sempurna.

" _Pig_ , kau tidak jatuh cinta 'kan dengan kekasihku?"

Sakura was-was begitu mendapati gelagat aneh Ino. Mendadak gadis blonde itu terperangah dengan wajah blank.

Sementara itu, Ino sendiri masih terpengarah melihat foto Naruto bersama Sakura. Dalam foto tersebut, dengan senangnya Naruto mengecup kening lebar Sakura.

 _Emerald_ menatap ke arah kamera, dengan senyum malu-malu si gadis memotret aksi romantis mereka. Naruto sendiri terlihat nyaman mengecup kening Sakura, sehingga saat di foto kelopaknya setia terkatup.

Mesra sekali.

"Ino- _Pig_!?" Panggilan itu menyadarkan Ino.

Lengan Sakura diguncang-guncang. "Wajar aku jatuh cinta, ini kekasihku bodoh!" Foto itu menguras emosinya.

Sakura terpancing. "Enak saja, dia kekasihku!" Ia pikir Ino hanya mengaku-ngaku. Seperti dugaan, pastinya akan langsung jatuh cinta dengan Naruto.

Ino mendelikan mata. "Jangan mengaku-ngaku, dia Naruto yang hanya milikku seorang!"

Gerakan cepat Sakura tidak terlihat, tiba-tiba ia sudah mencekal baju Ino. "Kau yang mengaku-ngaku."

Tidak mau kalah, tentu saja Ino balas mencekal piyama Sakura lalu sama-sama mendekatkan wajah sangar mereka.

 **"Grrhhh..."**

Keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sambaran kilat dari mata menjadi senjata untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat, namun sampai sejauh ini mereka masih bertahan diposisi masing-masing.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ino menyudahi aksinya, yang mengartikan Sakura menjadi pemenang.

"Naruto kekasihmu?" Kini giliran Sakura.

 **"Itu artinya..."**

Mereka baru menyadarinya setelah sempat beradu argument seperti perempuan bodoh.

 **"NARUTO SELINGKUH!"**

 **x X x**

Matanya berputar malas. "Apa lagi?" Ia membalik badan dengan ogah-ogahan ketika mendapat panggilan dari arah belakang. "Cepat katakan, nanti aku terlambat."

Sasuke berlari menuju kalender. "Sebentar." Ia mengecek hari, tanggal dan bulan, membuat matanya melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Urungkan niatmu."

"Kenapa?" Larangan itu terdengar mengesalkan. Bagaimana tidak, sudah bergaya sekece mungkin dengan seenak rambut berjambulnya itu Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak pergi.

Telunjuk putih milik Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk angka 13 di kalender. "Tanggal ganjil, sangat tidak baik pergi kencan dengan kekasih." Jelasnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "...aku tak bisa menolak, apalagi sekarang Sakura sudah menungguku disana."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mendesah. "Jangan keras kepala, _Dobe_."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala dengan kasar. "Apapun yang terjadi akan aku hadapi sendiri. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Sakura tercintaku menantikan sesuatu yang sia-sia." Ia ngotot lantas mengenakan jaket.

"Kau tak boleh lakukan ini, Naruto." Sasuke mencoba menghentikan dengan menarik jaket kulit yang Naruto kenakan tadi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Naruto memutar mata lagi lalu menatap Sasuke. "Ayolah Sasu- _Teme_ , biarkan aku pergi."

"Kalau bersikeras, kau pasti akan menyesal bodoh."

Bibir Naruto bergerak-gerak— tengah mengolok yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. "Aku hanya percaya kepada tuhan, kalau percaya kepadamu sesat."

"Tapi yang aku katakan ini sungguhan."

Naruto berdecak. "Tetap Tuhan yang aku percayai." Jawabnya dengan kalimat yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Naruto, percayalah kepadaku."

"Maaf sayang, aku tak bisa lagi percaya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

Mata sipit Sasuke mendelik. "Hiii!" Ia bergidik ngeri.

Yang tadi itu apa? Drama _anti-mainstream_ ala Yaoi?

Wajah tampan Naruto terpasang datar seketika. "Biarkan aku pergi." Nadanya dingin namun tajam, seolah ujung pedang menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke.

Kalau sudah begini, maka biarlah dia melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan. Paling tidak sebagai sahabat sejati Sasuke telah melakukan tugas yaitu dengan memberi peringatan.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!"

Naruto tertawa nakal. "Ngambek?" Godanya.

Sasuke merinding sendiri. "Tidak, dasar bodoh!"

"Sasu tolol!"

 **Bukh.**

Tinju pelan mengenai lengan Naruto, tentu saja ia balas dengan pukulan yang tak kalah pelan. Sekedar bercanda.

"Jangan menyesal."

"Itu tak kan terjadi."

Sasuke mencekal tengkuk Naruto. "Bersumpahlah kau tak kan menangis kepadaku kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa."

Melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto juga balas mencekal tengkuk Sasuke. "Sumpah demi Tuhan."

"Awas kalau kau ingkari!"

Keduanya memisahkan diri. "Okay, akan kupastikan kau kalah."

Sasuke kesal kemudian mendendang bokong Naruto hingga membuatnya terdorong keluar pintu. "Pergi sana!" Usirnya.

Naruto tidak terima. Ia hendak membalas perbuatan Sasuke namun terhenti saat pintu langsung dibanting.

 **BLAM!**

"HOI _TEME_ SIALAN!" Pemuda itu murka. Ia tak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi. "AWAS KAU!" Biarkan dirinya memberi ancaman, karena setelah pulang nanti malam ia tak kan mengampuni Sasuke.

Naruto merasa jengkel, tapi untuk saat ini perlu ia abaikan dulu perasaan itu. Menjelang masih sore, ada baiknya segera menyusul Sakura sebelum kemalaman.

Tempat kencan mereka kali ini terletak jauh, alasan yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa menolak meski telah diramalkan nasib buruk oleh Sasuke.

Apapun itu tidaklah penting selama wanita yang dicintai bisa bahagia. Naruto hanya tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa.

 **x X x**

Sebelumnya sempat bertengkar, namun hanya beberapa menit setelah itu kedua sahabat sejati itu kembali berbaikan sejak kemarin malam.

Mereka sadar telah salah memilih pasangan.

Naruto pria brengsek yang rakus akan wanita, perbuatan _lucknut_ yang harus diberi pelajaran. Begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Sakura meletakan ponsel miliknya di meja tersebut. "Bagaimana?" Ia dan Ino berencana untuk mengajak Naruto bertemu, tapi hanya satu diantara mereka saja, sementara yang satu lagi harus menyembunyikan diri.

Untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hati, Ino sengaja mencari Cafe yang terletak sangat jauh dari kediaman mereka. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk tiba disini.

Tentu saja kedua sahabat berbeda warna mahkota itu telah menyusun rencana sejak kemarin. Sebelumnya mereka sempat bergantian kencan dengan Naruto, seolah menikmati hari terakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Walaupun hendak menyudahi, tetap saja tak menghilangkan rasa cinta. Pastinya mereka butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk _move on_.

"Dia sudah disini."

Ino kelabakan. "Aku harus sembunyi!" Lantas dengan tergesa ia beranjak dari meja pesanan Sakura, dan kembali pada tempat semula.

Yamanaka tunggal itu duduk diseberang meja Sakura. Menutupi wajah dengan koran, kacamata hitam lalu topi yang cukup untuk melindungi dahi.

Beruntung Ino selamat, karena jika tidak akan ketahuan lalu rencana mereka gagal total. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil menyelamatkan diri setelah munculnya Naruto di Cafe ini.

 _Shappire_ milik Naruto sempat menyapu sekitar ruangan, ketika mendapat lambaian dari tangan mulus maka ia segera menghampirinya.

Disanalah Sakura tercintanya berada, dan tentunya tanpa Ino tercinta disini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membungkuk, membuat Sakura tersipu dalam keadaan sakit hati kala mendapat kecupan dipucuk kepala.

Ino berdesis. " _Lucknut_!" Geramnya pelan sambil mencengkeram pinggir meja menggunakan kuku-kuku panjang miliknya.

Gadis pirang itu menyesal telah menerima tawaran Sakura, yaitu mendatangkan dirinya sebagai si perusak sementara mahluk berjidat lebar itu masih punya kesempatan berduaan dengan Naruto.

Sakura curang.

"Setahuku ini Cafe lama." Naruto menarik kursi lalu duduk. Sakura mengajaknya kencan di Cafe yang baru buka, tapi setelah sampai ia pikir ini bukan tempat baru.

Terang saja, sebelumnya Naruto pernah mengunjungi Cafe ini bersama teman-teman sewaktu pulang dari camping.

Senyum berat melukis paras cantik sang gadis. "Hm, apa aku salah dapat informasi?" Naruto merebut minuman milik Sakura. Tenggorokannya membutuhkan minuman segar. "Kata temanku Cafe ini baru buka..."

"Mungkin saja baru buka setelah lama tutup." Pikir lelaki muda itu.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Itu artinya aku salah memahami."

"Baka." Naruto terkekeh. Jus pesanan Sakura enak juga, dan ia rasa ini berkat bekas mulut Sakura yang memberi kenikmatan serta kesegaran dua kali lipat.

"Naru sayang..."

Panggilan Sakura direspons dengan deheman, sementara Naruto sendiri kembali menikmati jus stroberry yang membuat mulutnya terkatup untuk sekedar menjawab _ya_.

"...apa kau mencintaiku?"

Masih dengan sedotan dalam mulut, kini Naruto menatap gadis manis dihadapannya. "Sangat cinta. Bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri." Ia menyentuh tangan sang kekasih usai menyudahi acara minum.

Tadi pinggiran meja, dan sekarang tepian koran yang di remat-remat. Ino cengkeram kuat koran tak berdosa itu, menjadikan tempat pelampiasan sakit hati saat melihat Naruto memegang tangan Sakura.

Naruto juga kerap melalukan itu kepada Ino, wajar saja bila gadis pirang itu merasa terkhianati.

"Selain aku, siapa lagi yang kau cintai?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto tersentak kecil, namun dengan mudah ia memberi jawaban masuk akal. "Okaa-Chan." Senyumnya mengembang lebar.

 _"Dasar buaya darat!"_

Batin Sakura memaki.

"Ada lagi?"

Naruto heran akan pertanyaan tersebut. "Hanya kalian berdua."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Berdua dengan dia maksudnya?" Kepala merah mudah miliknya menilik bahu Naruto, membuat lelaki itu menoleh cepat ke arah belakang.

Disana terlihat Ino sedang tersenyum ala psikopat. "Selingkuh ya?"

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan berat. "...sa-sayang, sedang apa disini?"

Masih setia dengan senyum membunuhnya, Ino meraih gelas es yang tersaji di depan meja. "Sedang menguntitmu." Balasnya setelah itu.

 **Bbrrr...**

Balok es mengguyur kepala Naruto, kemudian disusul oleh Sakura dengan segelas jus jeruk yang ia ambil dari nampan milik pelayan. Itu pesanan orang, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Masih mau ngeles?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Naruto segera berdiri— menyusul kedua gadis tercintanya, menghiraukan rasa dingin dari sejuknya air dan es yang menjadi satu. "Tu-tunggu dulu, aku bisa jelaskan..." Ia kelabakan, terlebih lagi kejadian yang menimpa dirinya mendapat tontonan.

Beruntung keadaan Cafe tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat hari sudah gelap yang mengharuskan mereka angkat kaki sejak senja tadi.

"Oh, mungkin 'kah dia sepupumu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Bu-bukan seperti itu Ino sayang." Ramalan buruk Sasuke mujur.

"Sayang?" Darah Sakura mendidih-didih. "Jadi benar dia selingkuhanmu!?" Ia murka terhadap lelaki itu.

"Aduh..." Naruto menggaruk kepala. Gatal dan pusing melandanya dalam sekejap.

Ino menarik lengan Naruto. "Sekarang jawab, kau pilih aku atau dia?"

"Cepat jawab!" Sakura ikut-ikutan mendesak.

Ayolah, mereka juga menginginkan kepastian.

Tadi belakang kepala, tapi kini menggaruk pipi. "Aa...aku..." Naruto menatap keduanya sesaat, lantas menundukan kepala. "Aku pilih kalian berdua."

Ino menggeram. "Tamak!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. "Serakah!"

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua."

 **"Aku tidak mau di madu!"**

Keduanya protes bersamaan.

Mana ada wanita yang mau dipoligami.

"...tapi aku mau." Naruto meringis. Biarlah dianggap laki-laki apa saja, asalkan ia dapat memiliki mereka berdua sekaligus.

 **"Cepat tentukan pilihanmu!"**

Desak keduanya.

"Aku pilih kalian berdua."

Sakura menahan nafas. Sungguh, amarahnya kali ini benar-benar melampaui batas. Jika tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, bisa hancur lebur Cafe ini lalu pemiliknya menuntut biaya ganti rugi. Tercorenglah nama baik keluarga.

Untungnya mereka bisa berpikir sempai sejauh itu.

Intinya, kedua gadis yang bersahabat baik itu masih menahan diri agar tak mengamuk seperti kingkong.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ino meraba seluruh tubuh Naruto dari bawah dada hingga pinggang. Sementara Sakura sedang memaksakan Naruto untuk buka baju. Ia lepas jaket kulit itu dari tubuh _topless_ sang pria, dan disusul dengan kaos putih yang menjadi baju dalaman.

Beruntung celana masih selamat.

"Sayang-sayangku, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Mendengarnya bukan iba, justru semakin membuat kedua gadis itu meradang tingkat akut.

Ino berhasil mendapatkan dompet, ponsel dan kunci motor milik Naruto, sementara itu Sakura belum berhenti menelajangi Naruto.

Sakura berjongkok di kaki Naruto, tapi bukan untuk bersujud melainkan mencopot paksa sepatu putih dari kaki jangkung itu. Ia hanya menyisakan celana jeans di tubuh Naruto tanpa atasan apalagi alasa kaki.

Kedua sepatu Naruto ada di tangan Sakura.

"Terima hukumanmu, _Playboy_!" Ino langsung melenggang.

"Nikmati moment indah ini, _Playboy!"_ Setelah itu segera Sakura menyusul Ino.

Mereka terlihat seperti sudah saling mengenal di mata Naruto. Terlihat sangat dekat bukan seperti teman biasa, sahabat mungkin atau suadara.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Forehead_."

Mendengar ajakan Ino membuat telinga Naruto berdiri dalam seketika. "Hey hey, tunggu aku!" Segera ia berlari keluar untuk ikut dengan mereka. Ia juga ingin pulang.

Tak perlu mencari jauh-jauh, setibanya di luar _aquamarine_ milik Ino langsung menangkap body motor hitam dengan rancangan bukan main keren.

Super keren.

Sakura menduduki jok setelah Ino menguasai motor. "Aku juga mau pulang." Naruto memelas kepada mereka.

"Kami tidak melarangmu pulang." Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga menyipitkan kedua mata. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri Naruto..." Ia sempat mencuil hidung mancung Naruto sebelum melesat. "...sampai jumpa~" Selanjutnya, mesin motor ninja dengan harga puluhan juta yen itu menyala.

Naruto lari kemudian berdiri di depan motor sembari merentangkan tangan. "Paling tidak berikan aku ongkos untuk taksi." Ia tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Tanpa baju, sepatu, dompet, ponsel dan kenadaraan. Semua barang miliknya disita oleh mereka. Dua gadis yang dikhianati.

Naruto tak pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka sahabat sejati sejak kecil. Bahkan sampai kini ia juga belum tahu, sekedar berpikir bahwa keduanya sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kau ingin uang?"

Kepala pirang disana mengangguk. "Secukupnya saja untuk bayar taksi, kalau tidak angkot, ojek, becak juga tak masalah."

Sakura tertawa keji. "Sudahlah _Pig_ , kalau dia tidak mau minggir langsung tabrak saja." Tidak ada uang saku.

Naruto memucat.

"Well." Ino menyeringai.

"Jangan salahkan kami~" Sakura tertawa.

Motor hitam itu melaju tanpa peduli dengan keberadaan mahluk pirang di depan sana.

Secepat mungkin Naruto menyelamatkan diri. Tentu saja ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama, ingin punya Istri dan keturunan untuk mewarisi paras tampannya.

"Apa yang kau raskan?" Ino bertanya dalam tugasnya mengendarai motor. Ia ahli mengemudi motor kopling, dan itu berkat Naruto yang mengajarkan sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Sakura melingkarkan tangan disekeliling pinggang Ino. Hanya ingin berpegang agar tidak jatuh, terlebih lagi mereka sudah biasa melalukan ini setiap kali naik sepeda motor.

"Hatiku terasa puas."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya pun tertawa dalam perjalanan pulang. Ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi mereka setelah menyiksa Naruto habis-habisan.

Pulang dengan keadaan setengah telanjang serta tidak punya apa-apa maka Naruto akan dianggap sebagai orang gila dijalanan. Tak kan ada yang mau menolongnya.

Hukuman yang layak, atau bahkan masih kurang.

 **WUSH!**

Lagi dan lagi mobil yang dicegat tidak merespons. Kali ini Naruto pasrah, lantas pulang jalan kaki dan tak peduli dengan jarak jauh yang ditempuh.

Naruto akui dirinya memang bodoh bila menyangkut soal cinta, padahal sudah jelas Sasuke katakan akan ada kejadian buruk bila memaksa datang.

"Sasuke T_T" Pria itu mengaku kalah, dan sudah semestinya saat pulang ia merengek kepada lelaki berdandan emo itu.

Naruto menyesal. Harusnya ia tak membantah apa yang Sasuke larang, sebab yang dilakukan juga untuk kebaikan dirinya.

Sakura dan Ino sudah tinggal kenangan, maka hanya Sasuke yang saat ini dimiliki oleh Naruto. Paling tidak masih ada yang merawat apabila dirinya sakit.

Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka berhasil tiba dikediaman. Ino menginap lagi di tempat Sakura, karena kedua orang tua gadis itu belum kembali dari luar kota.

Setelah tiba di rumah, keduanya— Sakura dan Ino bergegas menuju belakang rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir.

"Berikan kunci motornya padaku."

Ino tidak membantah atau memelitkan apa yang menjadi keinginan Sakura. Ia serahkan kunci itu dan langsung di terima oleh si pengincar.

Sakura melongokan kepala ke dalam sumur cincin. "...dengan begini maka Naruto tak punya pilihan lain, hahaha." Kemudian ia lepas kunci tersebut. Menjatuhkannya ke sumur yang dalam dan mustahil dapat di temukan.

Tentu saja yang Sakura lakukan itu sudah benar, membuat Ino bertepuk tangan karena girang.

"Kyaaa... pokoknya puas."

Sakura terkikik-kikik lalu meraih kedua tangan Ino untuk menyematkan jemari mereka, dan setelah itu keduanya berputar-putar, melompat-lompat dan tertawa bersama.

Para gadis perawan yang tengah bahagia diatas penderitaan orang.

Terimalah hukumanmu, Naruto.

 ** _THE END_**

 _ **Terimakasih**_

Itu bagian hukuman Naruto emang kisah nyata, dan ane menggunakannya buat alur dalam fanfic ini XD.

Ini bukan pengalaman ane loh, tapi pengalaman temen ane. Wkwkwkwk :"v

Mengenai Sasuke, disini sifatnya ane ambil dari karakter Sasuke dalam movie Naruto shippuden road to ninja, jadi kekonyolan mereka setara n saling mengimbangi XD

Ini fanfic NaruSaku x NaruIno yg pertama, yg keduanya akan di up sesudah ramdhan, cz rated M dan ga pake genre humor. Hohohoo...


End file.
